BlazBlue: Mecha Tao Rampage
BlazBlue: Mecha-Tao Rampage, is a BlazBlue Beat-Em-Up game spinoff to the main series. Story There was a model of robotic kaka's under the name of "Mecha-Tao". Kokonoe had thought making these in a mass production could help society with their daily needs. Terumi and Relius had other plans, to take the first mass shipment of the robots and turn them against society. Kokonoe had seen she was robbed by the villainous duo and had a plan to counter act this situation. She used 4 random bystanders to help fight off the menace while she tries to pinpoint the location of Relius and Terumi. Along the way, many characters from the BlazBlue cast will attack our heroes out of rage from assuming they caused the outbreak or out of other means done by Relius. Characters Default (Under Construction) *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Bullet *Makoto Nanaya *Houdini Jr Unlockable Characters (Under Construction) Stages Stage 1: Area -28- The Murky wasteland filled with Seithr is where the heroes start off on their journey. They will have to do battle against the mecha-tao drones and bugs similar to those sent by Arakune. At the end of the stage Arakune will attempt to fight our heroes, once defeated you will be able to pass on through and get out of Area -28- to the second stage. Stage 2: Sheol Gate The Sheol Gate is where the heroes end up next, doing battle again with the tao drones. At the midpoint of the stage a more powerful looking Mecha Tao serves as a mini-boss for the stage. At the end you will encounter a lambda who was taken and reprogrammed by Relius to fight the heroes. Once defeated she will return to her senses and Kokonoe will give the heroes coordinates of Tager's Location, and to see how his side of the mission is faring out Stage 3: Kagutsuchi Port More Mecha Tao drones have been sent on the move to impede the progress of the heroes, they will also have a quick run in with Relius' Doll Ignis as a miniboss. After defeating Ignis the heroes will continue to halt the Mecha's until the find Tager, who's body was tampered with while Ignis had distracted the heroes. After defeating Tager he tells the heroes to keep going to stop the menace and he returns to sector 7 to report his findings. Stage 4: Ronin-Gai Bang's subordinates and the Mecha-Tao drones await the heroes in this stage. The heroes will have to traverse the expansive area of Ronin-Gai, Relius had appointed Ignis to fight the heroes again, after defeating the doll the heroes will reach a disappointed Bang. Who claims the heroes had done the outbreak, after their defeat he gives them the directions to the lost town, requesting they see if Litchi Faye-Ling is surviving the outbreak. Stage 5: Lost Town The Kaka village, Tao Drones are somewhat in a less rampant phase than they were in other areas of Kagutsuchi. The heroes will have to find their way through the town if their going to fight Relius and Terumi. At the midpoint another giant Mecha Tao will be the miniboss for the level. At the end the heroes will bump into the real Taokaka, who is extremely displeased with the outbreak, and quick to judge that the heroes are to blame. After her defeat she tackles the one who hit her for the killing blow for food, to the character's disgust. Stage 6: Orient Town More mecha Tao drones await in this stage. The heroes will have to do their best to fight through this stage. At the midpoint the heroes will have a run in with relius once more, and leaves both ignis AND a giant mecha tao drone for them to fight. After defeating them and moving on to the end, the heroes will see Litchi. Who is extremely disappointed, attacking the heroes out of her anger. After her defeat Kokonoe is able to give the heroes coordinates to Relius and Terumi's Location. The heroes keep moving, preparing for the final battle. Stage 7: Backstage The heroes are close to the main branch of the NOL, but first they have to deal with Colonel Relius Clover, as well. Mecha Tao Drones will be accompanied by NOL soldiers trying to stop the heroes. The midpoint there will be a giant mecha tao attempting to stop the heroes. After it's defeat Relius readies himself to fight the heroes. After defeat they leave Relius to lie in wait, preparing to enter the Cathedral to fight Terumi. Stage 8: The Librarium The final stage has the heroes traveling up through the NOL Branch to reach the top of the tower. NOL soldiers will try to halt our heroes, as the mecha tao drones are no longer in commission. After you reach the top of the tower. Terumi congratulates the heroes on their progress, and says they will die where they stand. After Terumi's defeat he will run off without giving surrender. The heroes decide to return to Kokonoe to report a job well done, and rest themselves, waiting for when they're needed again.